La reina de las adas Titania
by Kazumi Uzumaki
Summary: Este pequeño ficc trata sobre Erza Y su historia Despues de l especial navideño.. Espero oz guste! Saludos


Erza.-.

Me siento muy celosa, todos estaban como tortolos, en parejas mientras Que Yo estaba sola ** sale de la puerta desnuda** rayos olvide Que estaba desnuda... Pero aun asi debo ir A casa,Aunque siento algo de verguenza Y frio... como Me gustaria verte... jellal... Aunque Es imposible debes estar muy lejos con Crime Sorcière.. ** suspira, Y gira la mirada hacia un lado Y se sonroja***

Jellal Que haces aqui?

Jellal.- erza ** se sonroja al extremo observandola desnuda**

Erza.- no pienses mal esto Es... Kyaaaa no mires.. ** reacciona un poco tarde Y se agacha cubriendose **

Jella.- estuviste bebiendo?

Erza. - SI un poco...

Jellal. - **Se agacha Y la cubre con su abrigo** se nota Que tuvieron una fiesta entretenida el dia de hoy... ** sonrie** asi Es fairy tail...

Erza.-mmmm ** sonrie***

Jellal.- vamos... te llevare A casa...

Erza.- mmm gracias...

** asi fue como jellal llevo A erza A su casa, hasta la puerta... **

Jellal.- bien señorita...esta en casa...

Erza.- gracias por salvarme jellal...

Jelal.- no, **sonrie** tu Me haz salvado erza...

** erza se sonroja Al extremo Y lo observa marcharse hasta Y se quita el abrigo..**

Es de Jellal ** sale corriendo** Jellal tu abrigo.. ** se da la vuelta Y se vuelve A sonrojar, cubriendose los ojos**

Jellal. - erza tu... ** sonrojado**

** erza corre, Y escucho lo que el le habia dicho, se observa Y tropieza girando hasta chocar con jellal Y quedar cubiertos por la nieve**

Erza.- ** despertando siente el aroma de un delicioso caldo, Y siente algo blandito** Que aroma tan delicioso... Y Que calentito... ** cierra de nuevo los ojos Y reaciona ante lo ocurrido** jellal... Mi ropa ** se sonroja Y se ve bestida con una camisa de Jellal ** Es de jellal ** sonrie... **

Jellal.- vaya Ya despertaste... **la observa Y se sonroja**

Lo siento por lo de antes... Yo tuve Que ponerte algo de mi ropa Pero lo hice con los ojos cerrados Ya Que estabas durmiendo ..

Erza.- gracias... Pero donde estoy? Esta no Es Mi casa..

Jellal.- lo siento... no podia llevarte A tu casa en este estado Ya Que habian hombres esperando Que las adas salgan de fairy hills.. Y te traje A Mi casa... te prepare algo calientito para Que no te resfries... Ya Que ** recuerda lo sucedido Y se sonroja** olvidalo Y toma tu sopa O se enfriara ** sonrie**

Erza.- gracias... ** toma el plato en sus manos Y la toma**

La hiciste tu?

Jellal.- pues si ..

Erza.- esta buenisima... lo mejor del mundo... cocinas mejor Que mira...

** en algun lugar de fairy tail - mirajane.- achuuu...

Lisanna. - Abrigate mejor mira-neee... estas roja

elfman.- O alguien esta hablando de ti neechan...Eres todo un hombre -mira sonrie-***

Erza.- esta buenisima... gracias...

Jellal. - ** sonrie ** aah por si acaso puedes bañarte tengo agua caliente en la ducha tr sentiras mejor...

Erza.- si gracias... tomare la ducha...

Jellal.- te buscare algo de ropa... Y te la llevare dentro de un instante...

Erza.- gracias... *** entra A bañarse**

Jellal Me salvo... Es tan amable... Y aun asi esta tratando de vivir por pagar sus pecados...

La muerte de simon... la traicion Y engaño al consejo magico... definitivamente Es otro hombre... **mira el piso**

No... Es el viejo Jellal... ** sonrie** Me alegra el saber Que Jellal ha vuelto A ser el mismo... aunque ahora Solo quiere pagar Y expiar sus pecados... aunque Ya ha hecho bastante con erradicar gremios oscuros... Y cambiar el corazon de las personas... Me alegra verlo feliz... aunque no sabe mentir... se Que el siente algo por Mi, tal como Yo siento algo por el...

**termina de bañarse Y sale con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo**

Jellal.- Erza aqui te traigo ropa limpia *** la mira Y se sonroja al extremo*** person... pense Que seguias adentro...

Erza.- kyaaaaa... no te preocupes... ** se sonroja**

Jellal. - Entonces, ire preparandote un cafe caliente... estare en la cocina.. ** extremadamente nervioso mirando un lugar especifico** tu apechugate...

Erza.- ** sonrojada se cubre** eeeh? Mmm esta bien...

Jellal.-te espero...

Erza.- Que fue lo Que Me trajo... ?

Esto Es?

To be continued...


End file.
